


What the Fates Decreed

by ARtheBard



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, longest long distance love affair ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: When the woman you love disappears, you will do what you can to bring her back. When you are the one that disappears, will you fight as hard to return. What do you do when duty calls you away from the person that completes your soul?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking on this story since I saw Captain Marvel, since I saw Infinity War, and again when the wife and I watched Captain Marvel again on DVD. Just had to get this thought worm out of my head. Hope you enjoy it!

It had been a failure. They tracked down Thanos only to find out they were too late. The stones are gone. They had returned to an Earth irrevocably changed; they had returned to a world without hope. Time to just…go on with what is left.

Carol Danvers stares at the numbers scrolling on the screen. So many gone, so many missing. She nods towards the information.

“Is that everyone that’s alive still?”

Steve Rogers looks at it. “Those that have reported that they are alive. Why?”

“I promised someone I’d come back.”

“Were they important to you?”

“She still is,” Carol states sadly. “I have a stop to make before going back into space.”

Steve shrugs. “Take your time. I doubt there are more infinity stones to find.”

“Then I will help the people I can.” She looks at him. “I’ll be in touch.”

He nods as she walks out. From a distance, Natasha Romanov watches her walk away, wondering if she really will be in touch or will just disappear for another couple of decades.

Outside, Carol looks around at a world she had long ago left behind. She had promised to return. She has a bad feeling she waited too long. She takes a deep breath and blasts off, aiming for a small house in Louisiana. In all the places she had been, all the places she’d lived, she is going to the only place that has ever felt like home.

In less time than it takes to pop down to the grocery store, she is circling a small house with a nice hangar and airstrip beside it. She smiles. Fury obviously had come through with the promise to help out Maria and Monica. She lands outside the hangar. Inside sit two airplanes.

“Fury came through big time,” she mumbles.

Even though there are no lights on, she approaches the opening and looks around. Good equipment, everything a mechanic and pilot would need to keep in business. She smiles at the the Rambeau Flight School sign. Maria was always patient enough to teach, unlike Carol. She steps farther inside and sees a wall with the ripped off shirt-tails from the various pilots Maria had helped get airborne. She walks closer, looking at the pictures on the wall of Maria with all her students. One makes Carol smile.

“Lieutenant Trouble…why am I not surprised you learned to fly,” she grins as she traces a finger over the picture.

She can’t help but notice that Maria is as beautiful as she has always been but there is a sadness in her eyes. Carol sighs, assuming she is the reason for that look.

She turns and leaves the hangar; leaving the mechanical connection that had drawn them together in the Air Force Academy. She walks slowly towards the house. No lights are on. No signs of life. Maybe she lives somewhere else now. Or maybe Carol is just praying that’s the case as she walks up creaking stairs.

The door is unlocked.

“That can’t be good,” she whispers, as if talking loudly would disturb the ghosts that might be hidden in the walls.

The house smells stale. It is hot and humid. She draws her finger through a layer of dust on the dining room table. Maybe they just don’t use it. She walks into the kitchen. Dust covers everything. Maria would not have allowed this.

“You’re really gone.”

The sad declaration seems to echo in the emptiness. Carol climbs the stairs and stops at the first room she comes to. She smiles at posters of bands and actors that still decorate the walls; glimpses of a childhood Carol had missed. She traces her finger over the twin of the picture she had seen in the hangar. Tears fill her eyes as she realizes just how much of Monica’s life she had been away for. This child had become a woman without Carol ever being there for her.

“I suck as an aunt,” she chides herself.

Unable to look at the room any longer, she steps out and walks down to the master bedroom. How many nights had she spent here? How many nights had they been quiet as they explored each other, loved each other, become one with each other? She walks over to the bed, made perfectly with military corners. She smiles at the familiarity of it.

“Some things never change.”

She pulls back the covers and lays down. She buries her face in a pillow and inhales. She is hit with another wave of memories and emotions. This time she ignores the internal order against crying. Her tears run freely down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I love you and I swear I will search the known and unknown universe until I can bring you home. I am so fucking sorry, Maria. I love you.”

For thirty minutes she cries and professes her love to a woman who has obviously been a victim of the snap. Eventually Carol sits up and looks around the room. She nearly cries again when she sees the picture frame beside the bed. She picks it up and stares at a young Carol Danvers and a young Maria Rambeau.

“I have loved you for as long as I’ve known you. I hope you know that.”

She sets the frame back down as she tucks the picture into the bodice of her uniform. She walks over to the dresser, staring at herself in the mirror. She wipes her eyes and reaches for the tube of lipstick sitting there. A few minutes later she is walking out of the room, her message left behind.

**I will never stop searching for a way to bring you home. I love you.**

* * *

As Carol walks out the front door she sees Maria’s neighbor, Tom, standing there.

“They were in the front yard talking. And then…nothing,” he says.

Carol nods. “I know. We’ll bring them back.”

“Who’s we?”

“The Avengers, me, others. We’re working on it. Keep an eye on their place, will you?”

He nods. “May as well. Not that there’s loads of people around anymore.”

“They’ll be back. And then I’ll be back, too.”

Before he can respond she charges up and takes off into the sky. He watches her go and lets out a breath.

“Just more of the nothing,” he mumbles before turning and walking back over to his place. It’s been so lonely since his kids and grandkids disappeared. So damn lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five long years. Five frustrating years that had culminated in a battle of epic proportions. And now it is over. Carol drops down onto a piece of rubble to collect her thoughts.

Thanos is dead. The stones are destroyed. Everyone is returning. Her eyes stray to where the Avengers stare down at the ground.

Well, not everyone is returning.

Tony Stark, the man Steve Rogers once said would never throw himself on the wire to save others, had done just that. He figured out the one perfect solution Dr. Strange had seen and made it happen. She reaches into her bodice and pulls out a badly crumpled, faded picture.

Were there others who won’t return? Are some so far gone to…to wherever the hell Thanos had sent them that they can’t make it back.

“Hey, Goldilocks, we need ya,” Rocket calls to her.

Carol shoves the picture back into her shirt, back to its place over her heart. She stands and follows Rocket to see what is needed of her now. There is a mission to finish. Then, and only then, can she deal with the personal. Now she has to figure out if she’s stalling out of duty…

…or out of fear.

* * *

The lake is very pretty. She had forgotten places like this existed on Earth. She thinks back to skipping stones, swinging out over the water on a rope and letting go, fishing, so much fun as a youth around lakes.

But this isn’t a time for fun and celebration. This is a goodbye. A farewell to a hero, a husband, a father, a friend. She stands away from the others. She is here out of duty but she knows she’s not one of them. Fury stands nearby, also there more out of duty than anything else. Sure he had put this team together but he’s still not part of the inner circle. He wasn’t the one putting it all on the line every battle.

When the ceremony ends, Fury approaches her. “So, sticking around?”

“Here? No. I have a stop to make then some planets to check on.”

“I see. Coming back?”

Carol looks at him. “Yes. And a hell of a lot sooner next time.”

He nods. “Look me up when you get here.”

“Aw, I knew you missed me,” she jokes.

He just grunts at her. She looks to those that had gathered to say goodbye to Tony Stark. Would anyone ever know if she died? Would anyone mourn her? She shakes her head and walks down the steps and off a little ways away from the funeral. Fury watches as she powers up and takes off into the sky.

“See you around, Captain Marvel,” he mutters, wondering if she even knew the code name he’d given her.

* * *

Carol lands in front of the house. She walks slowly towards the front door. Something has changed. Even with no lights on during the day the home seems alive. She is nearly to the steps when the door opens and the woman of her dreams steps out.

“My God you’re still so beautiful,” is all she can say.

Maria stares at her. “Did you…disappear, too?”

Carol shakes her head and walks closer. “No. I’ve spent five years trying to figure out how to bring you back and kicking myself for not coming home sooner.”

“Home?”

Carol nods and stops at the base of the stairs. “Home…if you’ll have me.”

Maria walks down and brings a hand up to her one true love’s cheek. “Always.”

When Maria kisses her all Carol’s doubts, fears and worries disappear. This woman is love. This woman is her future. This woman is the reason she exists. When the kiss ends, Marie smiles.

“So, I’m not going to sit here and believe you’re just hanging up the super-suit. How long do we have?”

Carol pulls her close. “I need to check a few things out back up there. Give me a month? Maybe two?”

“And then Fury will- -”

“No, he won’t. If he needs me, he can call. He knows where I’ll be.”

Maria leans back. “How soon do you leave?”

Carol kisses her again. “Not tonight.”

Maria smiles and pulls her towards the house. Carol stops.

“Wait…Monica?”

“She’ll be here in a couple of days. She’s gone to check on some friends of hers.”

Carol smiles. “Good.”

Maria pulls her inside and together they climb the stairs to the bedroom. Their bedroom. Carol lifts the tee Maria wears and slowly reveals a body a little older but still toned and beautiful. Maria looks at Carol and then shakes her head.

“How the hell do you get that thing off?” she finally asks.

Carol chuckles and lifts up her arm. She taps a few things and the suit is gone, leaving the blonde gloriously naked. Maria moans at the beauty in front of her and slowly reaches up to remove the picture pasted with sweat to Carol’s chest.

“I wondered what happened to this.”

Carol smiles and shrugs. “You didn’t say I couldn’t take it.”

Maria lifts an amused eyebrow. “I wasn’t here to tell you not to, either.”

Carol smiles and pulls her into a kiss. “Punish me later,” she mumbles against sweet lips as her hands go to the buttons on Maria’s pants.

Soon the women are moving towards the bed, reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies. As always they fit together so perfectly. At times they aren’t sure where one ends and the other begins. When they pause to catch their breath, Carol strokes a hand over Maria’s cheek.

“Remind me again why I left here?”

Maria smiles sadly. “Because you had a universe to protect and save.”

“It shouldn’t have mattered more than you. I am so, so sorry I was gone for so long. I swear I never stopped loving you or thinking about you.”

Maria kisses her. “I know. I felt the same way. Have to admit, every time I saw a shooting star I wondered if it was my electric girlfriend returning.”

“You don’t know how much I regret that it wasn’t,” Carol replies sadly.

“Stop. No more regrets. Carol, loving you meant understanding what you had to do and where you had to go. I accepted the consequences when I got in that modified airplane with you and went looking for a cloaked lab up in space. I am just so glad you’re okay.”

Carol rolls on top of her. “More than okay now. I love you so much, Maria Rambeau.”

“I love you, too.”

And they spend the next 12 hours reaffirming that love over and over.

* * *

The next evening they are standing in the yard much like they had so many years before. Carol kisses her once more time.

“Keep watching for those shooting stars.”

“Don’t wait a couple decades before coming back this time,” Maria counters.

Carol nods. “I swear I won’t. I love you, Maria. I’ll be home as soon as I can be.”

“You better be.”

They share another hug, another kiss, and one more hug. Before she can change her mind, Carol pulls away, runs a few steps and shoots off into the sky. Maria watches her go until she disappears among the stars.

“Goodbye, my love,” Maria whispers, knowing she will probably never see the only woman she will ever love again.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria rolls her eyes as the plane wobbles a bit in a stiff wind. She forces a smile to her face.

“That’s it. Just a simple correction. Wind happens up here. You just have to feel what it’s doing and react calmly.”

The student pilot swallows hard as wind shakes the plane again. This time, though, he adjusts the yoke with a smoother motion. Maria nods.

“That’s it. You got this.”

He smiles as he feels what his instructor means. “I get it! I can totally feel what you mean, Cap!”

Maria smiles at him. “I know you can. You’re good at this. Just believe in yourself. You’ve got good instincts.”

“Thanks, Cap.”

He handles the plane well during several crosswinds and a few updrafts. He does well enough that his instructor actually takes the time to relax a little and enjoy the view for a few minutes. Maria checks her watch.

“Alright, time to turn for home. Remember, easy on the yoke as you make the turn,” she coaches.

He manages a mostly smooth turn, with maybe a few jerks as he corrects himself. Overall Maria is fine with his mistakes. He’s getting better each time which is the goal of the lessons. They are nearly back to the airstrip when they hear a sonic boom and a concussive wave blows over the plane. Maria grabs the wheel in front of her and takes over the craft to regain control of the shaking plane.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” her student shouts.

“I have no idea!”

Maria scans the sky, looking for a jet that might have purposely or on accident buzzed her Cessna. But there is nothing in any direction. No plane could be out of sight so quickly. Her back stiffens.

No. Plane.

She looks down towards the ground. Still nothing. Her heart sinks a bit. She had hoped…

“Uh, Cap? Um, we’re not alone up here,” her student whispers nervously.

Maria is still studying the ground. “We’re what?”

“Look,” he whimpers.

She turns to look at him; to see what has him spooked. Her eye is drawn beyond him to the glowing woman flying beside the plane. She rolls her eyes and starts to laugh.

“No need to worry. That’s just Photon.”

“You mean the Avenger Photon? What the hell is she doing up here?”

“Looks like she’s apologizing for buzzing us.” Maria waves at the superhero, who then shoots off into the distance. “I’ll get us back.”

Maria safely guides the plane home. As she taxis towards the hangar she sees her student is still a bit shaky. She parks and powers down the plane, then pats him on the shoulder.

“You did great up there. No harm in being startled by someone making the same trip sans plane. Same time next week?”

He smiles. “I really did okay?”

“You did fine,” she praises.

He lets out a relieved breath. “Cool. See you next week, Cap.”

They get out of the plane and he heads for his car. Maria starts to check over the plane.

“I ought to spank your ass for scaring that poor boy,” she says as she runs her hand down a wing.

Monica Rambeau walks out of the hangar, a grin on her face. “Sorry about that. Thought it was you up for a joy ride. He didn’t pee his pants, did he?”

Maria laughs. “No, you brat, he didn’t. You’d be cleaning this out if he had!”

Monica starts to check over the other side of the plane. When they finish Monica pulls it into the hangar and they close up for the afternoon. Maria puts her arm around her daughter as they walk towards the house.

“So, what brings my amazing daughter home?”

“Just needed to be Monica for a few days. I miss just being Monica sometimes,” she admits.

Maria kisses her on the side of the head. “Well, you can always be just Monica to me. So…clean your room, do the dishes and get dinner started.”

Monica laughs. “Yep, just Monica to you for sure.”

The two go into the house to start dinner together. For the first year Photon was an Avenger nights like this would include Maria asking if Captain Marvel had been heard from or seen. Now…now she doesn’t even ask anymore and that makes Monica hurt for her mother even more.

* * *

Maria hugs her daughter tightly. “I love you so much and I am so proud of you.”

“I love you, too, Mom. Thanks for understanding why I do what I do.”

Maria eases back and stares into Monica’s eyes. “You and your Aunt Carol had a calling beyond anything I could ever understand. You do what you do because there is no other option. You are who you are and I will always support you.”

Monica nods. “I know. Considering all you lost I appreciate your belief in me and you not trying to get me to quit.”

“I would never even try,” Maria admits.

They hug once more then Monica steps off the porch, becomes Photon, and takes off into the night sky. Maria sighs. Two days with her daughter weren’t enough but she knows the sacrifice heroes have to make. She goes inside and starts to get the dishes ready to wash. She has nearly finished her least favorite chore when she hears the familiar whoosh of her daughter’s return to the ground. She rolls her eyes when the front door opens.

“Don’t even tell me you forgot something because you came here with nothing, girlie,” she hollers.

Footsteps approach the kitchen. A soft voice replies to her.

“The only thing I forgot is how beautiful you are.”

Marie drops the mug in her hand. She doesn’t even flinch as it shatters on the floor between her feet. She slowly turns around and stares into eyes she had missed for far too long. The red, blue and gold clad woman steps into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

“You had a universe to see to,” Maria excuses.

“Haven’t you ever figured out that _you_ are my universe.”

Maria grins. “Girl, your lines are still as cheesy as fondue.”

Carol smiles. “Give me credit for trying.”

Maria studies her carefully. Blonde hair has grown out once more. Cheekbones are still to die for. Only the eyes are different; tired, worn, having seen too much. They are also filled with nerves. Maria leans back against the counter.

“So you just going to stand there, Captain Marvel, or are you going to kiss the girl?”

And in a split second those eyes are bright, relieved, sparkling. Carol rushes forward and pulls Maria into a toe-curling kiss. Both women moan, feeling something inside them click into place now that they are together once more. When the kiss ends they hold each other closer, heads tucked onto each other’s shoulders. And as much as she loves this, Maria knows she has to steel herself for the inevitable.

“So, uh, how long are you here for?”

“Forever, if you’ll have me,” Carol answers.

Maria leans back and studies her face. “What?”

Carol shrugs. “I got things set up there. Planets are in good hands. I hear there’s a pretty awesome team here on Earth taking care of business. The only place that has been neglected is here. I’m tired of giving everything to others, Maria. I only want to give everything to you if you’ll let me.”

Maria kisses her deeply. “I love you so much. So for right now I will take you forever. But know this, Captain Marvel, when the world needs you again, I will understand. Until that time, Carol, you have me.”

Carol kisses her again. In her heart she wants to be done with Captain Marvel forever. Sadly, her head tells her she will be called on again someday and duty will make her answer. Until then, she will bury herself in the love of the woman in her arms. When the kiss ends, both women’s eyes are dark with desire.

“Make love to me, Maria. Please,” Carol begs softly.

Maria takes her hand leads her upstairs to their bedroom. Once there she lifts up Carol’s arm and taps the wristband. In front of her is a naked beauty.

“Do you know how much I love getting you naked that fast?”

Carol laughs. “It’s not fair. I have to work for my prize.”

They kiss some more as Maria runs her hand all over the toned body of her lover. Carols strips her woman as quickly as she can. Finally, the two fall into bed, legs twined together as hands continue their exploration. Carol takes a moment to just enjoy the woman in front of her.

“I love you, Maria. I will always love you.”

“I love you, too, Carol.”

And they spend the next several days using every chance they get to reaffirm that love.

* * *

To Maria’s surprise, Carol becomes a happy housewife by night and an airplane mechanic by day for the next three months. But that morning Monica had called…

As they stand outside, Maria studies Carol in her uniform. “You sure as hell look hot in that.”

Carol grins. “You look hot in that, too,” she notes, studiously scanning the sleep shorts and tank her lover wears.

Maria blushes. “Charmer. You best get out of here. Monica wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t important.”

“Yeah,” Carol agrees sadly. “I’ll be home as soon as possible.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Maria promises.

Carol steps to her, they kiss once more and then Carol leaves before she second guesses herself. Maria watches her go with no idea when she will return. Fate had called her lover and her daughter to be heroes. Fate had called her to wait and pray for them.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she tells the cosmos, before going inside to get started on another day alone, waiting for her wife to save the world and come home once more.


End file.
